Usuario discusión:MeSweetDream
Mi primer mensaje!!! y ademas el primero de tu segunda pagina!!! Me caes gnial! sabes? tengo un regalito para ti : Archivo:Hamtaro_principal.gif es como tu hamster ¿no? weno , chau! A-Ham Lacitos 12:14 24 abr 2010 (UTC) Hola Oye Maya, ¿sabes? ¿recuerdas tu huevito de Skitty que luego te eclosiono? Pues... Felicidadeeeeees Tu skitty a evolucionado a una bonita Delcatty, eso es que la has tratado muy bien.Diana8 17:06 24 abr 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Re: Hola Jje! esk la novela sta basada en Crackovia! y si k kiero salir , me gustaria ser un Archivo:Cara_de_Cubone.png pero xica! y esta novela k acabo d hacer te juro k la acabo (no como otras k he hecho) wenu , chaw linda [[User:Munchlax-code|'Munchy']] [[Usuario discusión:Munchlax-code|'*¤♥X3¿Algo que quieras decirme?♥X3*¤']] 08:36 25 abr 2010 (UTC) no no estoy enfadada con tigo y me gusto mucho Maya10 11:41 25 abr 2010 (UTC)maya10 no ademas jc yo lo protejo y a ti si te paasa algo tambien Maya10 11:46 25 abr 2010 (UTC)maya10 ¡¡¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! No t vallas!!! Nooooo!!! eres una d mis mejores amigas! no puedo soprotar k te vllas!!! ¿Porque te vaaaaaaaaas? ¡Buaaaaaaaah! Archivo:Hamtaro_llorando.gifArchivo:Hamtaro_llorando.gifArchivo:Hamtaro_llorando.gif [[User:Lacitos|'¿A-Ham']] [[Usuario discusión:Lacitos|'♥Lacitos♥']] 17:35 26 abr 2010 (UTC) ¿Si te vas... en k wiki estaras? oye , si kieres k alguien termine la novela , diselo a munchy , escribe muy bn! me he leido algunas novelas souyas! la k mas me gusto fue battle distrosionation y crackpokeovia [[User:Lacitos|'¿A-Ham']] [[Usuario discusión:Lacitos|'♥Lacitos♥']] 17:37 26 abr 2010 (UTC) Aaaaaaaaaah! ¡¿TE VAAAAAAAAAAAS?! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Acabo d volver de teatro , me duxe , me conecte y vi el mensaje de lacitos , te vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas?! ¡No kiero k te vallaaaaaaaaas! ¡ERES UNA D MIS MEJORES AMIGAAAAAAAAAAAAS! (X no decir mi mejor amiga d aki , con haru y sofi) ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! [[User:Munchlax-code|'Munchy']] [[Usuario discusión:Munchlax-code|'*¤♥X3¿Algo que quieras decirme?♥X3*¤']] 17:40 26 abr 2010 (UTC) ¡Uuff! ¡Mejor k no te vallaaaaaaaas amiga! *por un momento pense k no t hablaria +* [[User:Lacitos|'¿A-Ham']] [[Usuario discusión:Lacitos|'♥Lacitos♥']] 17:41 26 abr 2010 (UTC) ¡Me encantaaaaaaaaaaaa! Volvi de hip-hop y vi tu regalo!!! es lindiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimoooooooooooooooo! no hacia falta k me lo icieras! es demasiado lindo! [[User:Lacitos|'¿A-Ham']] [[Usuario discusión:Lacitos|'♥Lacitos♥']] 15:49 27 abr 2010 (UTC) oye maya... hase tiempo leii un coment tuyo en lo del poder de los elementos como te vas...¿me puedes dejar la historia a mi? [[User:Munchlax-code|'Munchy']] [[Usuario discusión:Munchlax-code|'*¤♥X3¿Algo que quieras decirme?♥X3*¤']] 17:12 29 abr 2010 (UTC) hola Maya10 15:10 30 abr 2010 (UTC)maya10 ¡vale! ahora solo dime el nombre de la manaphy y seras asignada al ekipo dialga! [[User:Munchlax-code|'Primal']] [[Usuario discusión:Munchlax-code|'Dialga']] 17:28 30 abr 2010 (UTC) ¡Gracias! La verdad es que me gusta mucho,pero prefiero perfilarlo,y en verdad yo tengo un pelo como por los hombros.Paulachi Respondeme Preciiosaaa muxaas graciiias^^ uapisiimaa tu tamiien erees una de mis mejor amiigas i cmoo me as exoo un regalitoo ioo no voi a ser menos^^ asii k akii te lo dejoo esperoo k te gustee^^: Archivo:Mayii.gif Lää'h Mààndýýý •тαℓк тσ мє• 14:28 1 may 2010 (UTC) Toma Espero que te guste, es el primer blinge que hice. thumb|left|400px Diana8 15:36 1 may 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Toma Espero que te guste, es el primer blinge que hice. thumb|left|400px Diana8 15:36 1 may 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Te ayudo Se que tienes algún lio con las imágenes de el poder de los elementos,¿podría ayudarte?Paulachi Respondeme hola the best friens Maya10 09:23 2 may 2010 (UTC)maya10